New power of Naruto Uzumaki
by Awim Saluja
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki anak Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki yang di tinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya karena insiden invasi kyuubi ,suatu ketika Naruto menemukan seseorang yang tenggelam di sungai Nanako dan orang itu memberikan mata kirinya... apakah Naruto bisa membuat perdamaian dengan mata kiri itu...
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimed : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Naruto x (...) ?**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki anak Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki yang di tinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya karena insiden invasi kyuubi ,suatu ketika Naruto menemukan seseorang yang tenggelam di sungai Nanako dan orang itu memberikan mata kirinya... apakah Naruto bisa membuat perdamaian dengan mata kiri itu.**

**Warning : OOC, Powerful!naru, Senjutsumode!naru, FiveElements!naru, Sharingan!naru, Rinnengan!naru, Smart!naru,Typo and Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New Sharingan**

Di daerah tersembunyi terdapat lima desa besar dan beberapa dea kecil. Diantara lima desa besar terdapat satu desa yang damai dan tenang dan diluar desa tersebut banyak pepohonan yang lebat dan desa tersebut Hi no Kuni atau kita sebut Konohagakure.

Di desa tersebut terdapat tokoh utama kita mempunyai kulit tan berambut pirang spike mempunyai mata biru shappire dan di setiap pipinya terdapat tiga pasang kumis kucing memakai kaos putih polos berlambang uzumaki di depan dengan terusan celana jeans pendek bewarna biru tua yang sedang di kejar-kejar oleh puluhan Chunin dan lima Anbu.

Ya, tokoh utama kita Naruto Uzumaki jinchuriki dari kyuubi no kitsune atau kyuubi no youko.

"mau kemana kau Naruto!" kata Anbu bertopeng anjing yang mengejar Naruto dengan melompati rumah-rumah warga.

Naruto yang mendengar itu nyengir. " tangkaplah aku Kakashi-nii kalau bisa" kata Naruto sambil berlari melewati kerumunan warga.

"Naruto kau dipanggil Hokage-sama karena perbuatanmu!" kata Chunin yang rambutnya di ikat dan bekas luka melintang di hidungnya.

"aku hanya melakukan yang orang lain tidak bisa lakukan Iruka-sensei" kata Naruto lantang sambil menanbah kecepatannya.

Iruka Umino dan Kakashi Hatake hanya swetdrop. ' yaiyalah, yang kau lakukan itu mengecat seluruh muka patung Hokage' batin Anbu dan Chunin itu.

Naruto pov

Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, seorang yatim piatu yang tinggal di apartemen lantai dua pemberian Hokage-jiji. Tadi aku sedang mengecat seluruh wajah patung Hokage.

Dan akhirnya aku dikejar-kejar oleh banyak orang pangkat Chunin hingga Anbu. Aku melakukan ini supaya mendapat perhatian warga walaupun aku bertingkah bodoh dan konyol.

Setelah berlari sangat kencang aku menemukan sebuah gang kecil, akupun memasukinya. Dan ternyata gang itu sudah terdapat empat Anbu.

'shit' batin Naruto melihat itu, Naruto berniat keluar dari gang itu ternyata terdapat puluhan Chunin dan satu Anbu.

Naruto yang melihat itu mulai berkeringat dingin. "Naruto Uzumaki, anda dipanggil Hokage-sama karena perbuatan anda" kata salah satu Anbu yang memakai topeng beruang.

"tidak mau!, aku tidak akan kesana walaupun dengan kekerasan" kata Naruto ngotot sambil memasang kuda-kuda.

"tidak mungkin kau akan menang. Kami ini Chunin dan Anbu" kata seseorang yang berada di barisan Chunin.

"baiklah kalau begitu,bersiaplah" kata Naruto. Naruto langsung membuat satu handseal. Chunin dan Anbu yang melihat Naruto membuat handseal langsung bersiaga.

Normal PoV

"**Oiroke no Jutsu**"

Setelah Naruto mengucapkan jutsunya, terjadilah seperti bom asap. Chunin dan Anbu yang melihat itu kebingungan.

Setelah asap itu menghilang, nampaklah seorang gadis tanpa busana dengan rambut twintails warna kuning.

Chunin dan Anbu yang melihat itu lansung mimisan hebat. Tapi tidak untuk satu Chunin yang kebal terhadap jurus itu,Iruka Umino.

"pofft"

Gadis tanpa busana tadi kembali menjadi Naruto.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau ke kantor Hokage-sama" kata Iruka sambil menatap Naruto.

"Tidak mau, nanti dimarahi oleh Hokage-jiji" kata Naruto sambil ketakutan.

Iruka yang melihat itu kasihan. Lalu muncullah ide di kepala Iruka " bagaimana kalau kita ke Ruang Hokage-sama dan pulangnya aku traktir di Ichikaru Ramen"

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung senang. " baiklah kalau begitu, ayo kita berangkat" kata Naruto sambil diiringi anggukan Iruka.

Naruto dan Iruka meninggalkan gang dengan genangan darah yang banyak.

Hokage room

Terlihat ruangan yang besar tapi cukup sederhana terdapat dua orang, salah satunya perawakan cukup tua memiliki jenggot dan memakai jubah Hokage, dan satunya bocah kecil yang memiliki rambut pirang berkulit tan.

Terlihat sang Hokage atau kita sebut Hiruzen Sarutobi sedang duduk santai dengan menghisap rokoknya sambil menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Naru-chan, apa kau tau kau dipanggil ke sini?" kata Hiruzen memulai pembicaraan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berkeringat dingin. "a-aku me-mengecat muka pa-patung Hokage" kata Naruto gugup.

Hiruzen yang mendengar itu langsung menghela napas, "ya, dan aku maafkan kejadian tadi pagi"

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung ceria "apakah itu benar Hokage-jiji ?" tanya Naruto dijawab dengan anggukan kepala oleh Hiruzen.

Hiruzen langsung memasang wajah serius "Naru-chan, Jiji sudah mendaftarkan kamu ke akademi, besok kamu bisa masuk bersama Iruka-sensei".

"baiklah Hokage-jiji, aku keluar dulu. Aku di traktir sama Iruka-sensei ke Ichikaru Ramen" kata Naruto dijawab anggukan Hiruzen.

.

.

.

Ichikaru Ramen

.

.

.

Naruto dan Iruka memasuki kedai ramen tersebut, "Teuchi-jiisan ramen ukuran jumbo tiga" teriak Naruto sambil duduk di pojok.

Sang pemilik kedai keluar "oh, kau Naruto. Dan Iruka-sensei kau pesan apa ?" kata Teuchi.

"aku pesan miso ramen saja" kata Iruka sambil duduk di samping Naruto.

"baiklah, tiga ramen ukuran jumbo dan miso ramen akan segera datang" kata Teuchi sambil memasuki dapur.

Setelah tiga menit menunggu...

"pesanan datang" kata Teuchi keluar dapur sambil meletakan pesanannya.

"itadakimasu"kata Naruto dan Iruka bersamaan.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya, Naruto menepuk-nepukan perutnya "haah, kenyangnya" katanya.

"baiklah ini uangnya. dan Iruka-sensei, aku kali ini yang traktir" kata Naruto lalu lari keluar kedai dengan cepat.

Teuchi melihat uang yang berada di samping mangkok Naruto "Iruka-sensei uang Naruto tidak cukup, hanya mampu membayar satu porsinya" kata Teuchi.

Iruka yang mendengar itu hanya sweatdrop "tidak apa-apa, aku yang akan membayar semua" kata Iruka sambil mengeluarkan uang.

"terima kasih Iruka-sensei" kata Teuchi. "sama-sama, aku pergi dulu" kata Iruka lalu keluar kedai Ramen tersebut.

.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore hampir malam, semua warga biasa mulai menanggalkan aktifitasnya sejenak. Dan para anak-anak mulai pulang dijemput orang tuanya yang berada di taman desa.

Naruto yang sedang menikmati jalan-jalannya terganggu akibat kepulan asap.

"Naruto, sebaiknya kau pulang. Aku tidak mau terjadi apa-apa" kata seorang Anbu bertopeng anjing.

"sebentar lagi Kakashi-nii, Lagi pula aku hanya jalan-jalan. Satu jam lagi aku akan pulang" kata Naruto.

"baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan ke ruang Hokage dulu. Dan Naruto, saat aku memakai topeng ini panggil aku inu" kata Kakashi lalu menjadi kepulan asap.

Naruto melanjukan jalan-jalannya hingga menuju hutan. Ia terlalu jauh ke hutan sehingga ia tersesat.

"bagaimana ini, aku tersesat !" kata Naruto panik. Lalu ia mendengar air yang deras.

Ia memfokuskan pendengarannya lalu melesat ke sana.

Setelah kesana ia melihat air terjun yang sangat tinggi dan bagus. "wah, indahnya. Aku tidak tahu kalau ada tempat seperti ini" katanya kagum.

Tapi kekagumannya harus hilang karena karena sesuatu yang seperti seseorang terjatuh dari ketinggian dan sampai akhirnya

"byuurrr..."

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung panik, dengan segera Naruto menolong orang itu dengan menyelam. Sesampai menolong orang tersebut, naruto meletakkan orang tersebut di pohon terdekat.

Naruto meneliti ciri-ciri tersebut 'orang yang lebih tua dariku, kaos dengan lambang kipas tapi aku tidak mengetahuinya, luka yang parah dan mata kanan berdarah sangat banyak' batin Naruto.

Lalu Naruto menepuk-nepuk pipi orang tersebut " hei! Nii-san, Nii-san hei!" kata Naruto berusaha membangunkan orang tersebut.

"enggrrhh..." erang orang tersebut dan mulai membuka mata kirinya. "aku berada dimana ?" kata orang tersebut.

"akhirnya bangun juga kau, kau sepertinya terjatuh dari atas tadi" kata Naruto.

Orang itu sepertinya mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Lalu ia menghembuskan nafasnya " na-nama mu si-siapa ?gaki" kata orang tersebut berusaha bersender pada pohon itu.

"namaku Naruto Uzumaki, seseorang yang akan melindungi desa Konoha dengan jalan ninjaku dan nama Nii-san siapa ?" kata Naruto bersemangat.

Orang itu kaget dengan ambisi Naruto "shi-Shisui...u-Uchiha. Ka-kalau bo-boleh tanya, kau a-akan meli-lindungi Konoha dengan a-apa ?" nafas Shisui memberat dan sepertinya tidak kuat lagi.

Naruto yang mendengar perkataan Shisui mulai berfikir karena ia jarang berlatih dan sering membuat kekacauan.

"aku tidak mempunyai apa-apa. Kekuatan,bakat,keturunan aku hampir tidak mempunyai itu semua" kata Naruto.

Shisui yang mendengar itu hanya tersenyum "jika k-kau mempunyai s-salah satu yang k-kau sebutkan t-tadi, kau a-akan melindungi d-dengan cara apa ?" tanya Shisui.

"mempunyai salah satu... aku akan melindungi dengan cara ninjaku yaitu tekad api Konoha seperti kata Hokage-jiji" kata Naruto bersemangat.

Shisui tersenyum kembali " baiklah, aku a-ada hadiah untukmu u-untuk melindungi Konoha" kata Shisui.

Naruto yang mendengar itu senang "benarkah Shisui-nii ?" tanya Naruto bersemangat.

"ya, aku a-akan memberikan mata k-kiriku lalu pasangkan p-pada matamu itu" kata Shisui.

Naruto yang mendengar itu kaget "matamu Shishui-nii... jika kau memberikan matamu itu kau tidak bisa melihat" kata Naruto.

"tidak a-apa-apa, sepertinya w-waktuku sudah t-tidak lama lagi. Aku i-ingin kau menjaga Konoha d-dengan mata kiriku" kata Shisui.

Shisui langsung mengaktifkan Sharingan-nya dengan tiga tomoe lalu tiga tomoe itu menyambung menjadi Mangekyou Sharingan berpola seperti shuriken. Lalu dengan cepat Shisui mencabut mata kirinya dengan cepat dan memberikan kepada Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengambil mata itu lalu digenggamnya dengan hati-hati. "aku janji Shisui-nii, aku akan menjaga mata ini dan Konoha. Jika aku menarik kata-kataku kembali, itu berarti bukan jalan ninjaku" kata Naruto

Shisui mendengar itu senang "b-baiklah Naruto, a-aku akan menjaga ucapanmu. Dan sudah saatnya k-kita berpisah" kata Shisui lalu menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu hanya sedih karena ada orang yang memberi hadiah untuk melindungi Konoha. Lalu Naruto menguburkan mayat Shisui di tempat itu dan segera pergi karena tidak ingin mengkhawatirkan Kakashi-nii.

.

.

.

.

.

Sesampai di apartemen, Naruto langsung meletakan mata Shisui di gelas yang sangat bersih karena tidak ingin mata itu terinfeksi. Lalu Naruto berputar-putar apartemen-nya. "Kakashi-nii. Kau berada di mana !" teriak Naruto, lalu

"poffts.."

Terlihat kepulan asap dan nampaklah Kakashi dalam mode Elit Jounin, "ada apa Naruto ? malam-malam mencariku" kata Kakashi dengan nada malas.

Naruto langsung memasang wajah serius "Kakashi-nii, bisa kita bicara di ruang tamu" kata naruto.

Kakashi yang melihat wajah serius Naruto hanya bingung karena Naruto tidaklah pernah memasang wajah serius kecuali saat meminta uang. Lalu Kakashi menangguk.

Lalu mereka berjalan menuju ruang tamu dan Nauto membersihkan meja ruang tamu dulu agar mudah menyampaikannya.

Sesudah membersihkan, Naruto langsung duduk di hadapan Kakashi "Kakashi-nii, apakah kau tau jalan ninjaku ?" kata Naruto.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya memutar matanya bosan " jalan ninjamu adalah 'aku akan menepati sebuah janji karena itu jalan ninjaku'kan" kata Kakashi bosan.

Naruto langsung tersenyum "dan ada seseorang memberikan hadiah kepadaku dan membuat janji kepadaku untuk melindungi Konoha" kata Naruto.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu mulai tertarik " apa hadiah itu Naruto ?" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"sebuah...mata" kata Naruto pelan.

Kakashi bingung "mata.. untuk apa mata itu ?" kata Kakashi bingung.

Naruto yang mendengar itu lansung mengangkat kedua bahunya " aku juga tidak tahu mata itu... tapi aku harus memasang mata itu ke mataku" kata Naruto tegas.

Kakashi terkejut dengan perkataan Naruto "apakah tidak apa-apa Naruto ?" kata Kakashi memastikan.

"ya... karena itu janjiku dan sebentar, aku akan mengambil mata itu dan tolong pasangkan mata iu kepadaku" Naruto beranjak menuju dapur mengambil gelas bersih, dan memberikan mata itu kepada Kakashi.

Kakashi yang melihat mata itu tekejut karena mata itu Sharingan dan bukan Sharingan biasa yaitu Mangekyou Sharingan, "dari mana kau mendapatkan mata ini Naruto" tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"seseorang bernama Shisui Uchiha, dia mati saat memberikan mata ini" kata Naruto sedih.

Kakashi melihat pancaran kesedihan Naruto merasa iba, " baiklah aku akan memasangkannya untukmu" kata Kakashi.

Lalu terjadilah operasi dadakan di apartemen Naruto hingga pagi. kepala dan mata kiri Naruto sekarang dililit sengan kain perban(seperti Danzo) karena Sharingan Naruto tidak bisa dinonaktifkan.

"haah.. lelahnya" kata Kakashi sambil menyeka keringatnya.

Naruto yang merasa operasi sudah selesai perlahan membuka mata kanannya "terima kasih Kakashi-nii dan tolong rahasiakan ini pada Hokage-jiji".

"iya aku akan merahasiakannya. Dan kalau ada luang latihlah Sharingan itu atau minta padaku karena kita sama" kata Kakashi.

Naruto mendengar saran Kakashi mengangguk " aku akan melakukan saranmu Kakashi-nii".

"bailah kalau begitu, aku pergi ke kantor Hokage dulu" kata Kakashi meninggalkan Naruto dengan kepulan asap.

"sebaiknya aku berangkat ke Akademi" kata Naruto beranjak menuju kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual mandi.

.

.

.

.

Naruto terlihat berjalan santai dengan kaos putih dengan lambang Uzumaki di belakang dengan celana jeans pendek berwarna biru dan jangan lupa perban di kepala dan mata kirinya.

Sesampai di Akademi, ia melihat Iruka yang berada di pintu Akademi "Iruka-sensei !" teriak Naruto

Iruka yang merasa di panggil, menoleh dan melihat Naruto "oh, kau Naruto. Ayo aku antar ke kelasmu" kata Iruka dijawab dengan aggukan oleh Naruto.

Sampai dikelas Naruto hanya melihat anak-anak yang ribut ada yang tidur, makan keripik, menghitung serangga, segerombolan wanita berterteriak kepada laki-laki dengan model rambut seperti pantat ayam dan lain-lain.

"anak-anak diam !" kata Iruka. tapi seperti tidak mendengarkan, anak-anak tersebut melanjukan aktifitasnya "Anak-Anak Bisakah Diam !" teriak Iruka sambil melempar kunai kesamping menyebabkan kaca yang ukuran sedikit besar itu pecah.

Anak-anak yang mendengar itu langsung diam tanpa suara seperi tidak terjadi apa-apa "Anak-anak, kalian mendapatkan teman baru. Perkenalkan namamu ?" kata iruka.

"pekernalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Hobiku emm...tidak penting bagi kalian. Kesukaanku...kalian belum cukup umur. Ketidaksukaanku...kalian tidak yakin mendengarnya dan cita-citaku...itu bukan urusan kalian" kata Naruto bosan

Iruka dan anak-anak yang mendengar itu hanya bisa sweatdrop berat 'jadi... hanya di beri tahu namanya saja' batin Iruka dan anak-anak.

Setelah sadar dari acara sweatdropnya Iruka mempersilakan Naruto duduk.

Lalu Naruto duduk di pojok belakang bagian kiri dan mendengarkan apa materi yang di sampaikan Iruka.

**TBC**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Disclaimed : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Naruto x (...) ?**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki anak Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki yang di tinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya karena insiden invasi kyuubi ,suatu ketika Naruto menemukan seseorang yang tenggelam di sungai Nanako dan orang itu memberikan mata kirinya... apakah Naruto bisa membuat perdamaian dengan mata kiri itu.**

**Warning : OOC, Powerful!naru, Senjutsumode!naru, FiveElements!naru, Sharingan!naru, Rinnengan!naru, Smart!naru,Typo and Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**New Summon and Tim 7**

Dua tahun sudah Naruto menjalani hidupnya dengan mata Sharingannya. Banyak orang menganggap Naruto aneh karena mata yang baik-baik saja di beri kain perban. Naruto juga sudah bisa menguasai Sharingan berkat Kakashi yang membantunya dalam hal latihan. Naruto yang sekarang bisa dikatakan high-Chunin karena memiliki Taijutsu setara low-Chunin, Ninjutsu setara Chunin, Kenjutsu setara low-Chunin tapi semua itu ditutupi dengan kemampuan genjutsunya yang setara dengan Jounin. Berkat Sharingan Naruto mempunyai Genjutsu yang mengerikan.

Dan dua tahun Naruto memiliki sedikit teman yaitu Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi dan Hinata Hyuuga. Besok adalah ujian Genin dimulai pada siang hari, maka dari itu Naruto mempersiapkan diri untuk latihan.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang bersiap-siap melakukan pemanasan yang berada di luar apartemennya "yosh.. berputar desa konoha dua kali cukup untuk merenggangkan otot" kata Naruto yang bersiap-siap untuk jogging mengelilingi desa konoha.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang berlarian kecil sambil bersiul-siul melewati beberapa rumah. Tapi seiring waktu rumah-rumah yang dilewati Naruto bertambah sepi walaupun itu masih pagi. Sampai akhirnya dia sampai pada jalan buntu yaitu hutan.

Naruto berusaha pergi tapi sepertinya ada yang menariknya untuk masuk dalam hutan. Naruto yang merasa begitu langsung menuju hutan yang sedang menarik-ariknya. Pada akhirnya ia sampai pada bangunan jepang kuno yang berantakan seperti habis dirusak-rusak, Naruto yang melihat itu mulai memasuki bangunan itu.

Naruto mulai menggeser pintu bangunan tersebut dan terlihatlah didalam seperti terkena badai. Barang-barang pada berserakan, banyak gelas dan piring yang pecah dan debu-debu yang tebal menyelimuti bangunan tersebut. Naruto mulai mencari-cari yang baginya bermanfaat.

Sudah dua jam Naruto menelusuri bangunan tersebut tapi tidak menemukan yang sekiranya penting. Naruto mulai menghela nafas dan berjalan keluar bangunan tersebut berniat untuk pulang. Sesampai di luar bangunan ia tanpa sengaja melihat sesuatu yang berkilau di sekitar semak-semak. Ia mulai menuju semak-semak itu dan mengambil sesuatu yang berkilau. Dan sesuatu yang berkilau tersebut adalah sebuah Scroll yang saling ujungnya di tempeli dengan serpihan berlian sehingga membuat Scroll itu berkilau.

Naruto mulai membuka Scroll tersebut dan mulai membacanya. Dan Naruto tidak mengerti tulisan tersebut "apa-apaan ini ? apakah scroll yang dipasangi Genjutsu" kata Naruto pada dirinya sendiri. Dan Naruto meletakan Scroll itu di tanah dan mulai membuka kain perban yang berada di mata kirinya. Dan terlihatlah Sharingan dengan pola seperti Shuriken berputar dengan pelan. Naruto mengambil lagi Scroll itu dan menutup mata kanannya dan membaca Scroll tersebut.

Setelah membaca Scroll tersebut Naruto akhirnya mengerti. Scroll tersebut adalah Kuchiyose dari hewan gagak dan hanya yang mempunyai Sharingan yang bisa memanggil kesatria mulai menggigit jarinya hingga mengeluarkan darah dioleskan ke Scroll dengan membuat nama lengkap Naruto dari darah itu. Selesai membuat nama Namanya Naruto mulai menutup Scroll itu dan disimpan di kantong belakang dan juga melilitkan kain perban itu kembali di mata kirinya.

"sebaiknya aku mencoba jutsu ini selagi di tempat yang sepi.."kata Naruto sambil memperhatikan sekeliling. Serasa aman Naruto membuat handseal dengan hati-hati.

"**Kuchiyose no jutsu**" "Bofft.."

Terjadi ledakan kepulan asap yang cukup banyak . setelah asap menipis terlihatlah seorang kesatria berambut merah dengan tinggi dua kali lipat dari manusia normal. Ia berpakaian seperti pakaian pendeta Yamabushi dan terlihat topeng dengan hidung yang panjang bewarna merah. Jangan lupa pedang besar yang berjenis Tachi selalu ia bawa menampilkan orang itu mengerikan.

"**siapa yang berani memanggil pengawal sejati tengu-sama!**" kata sosok tersebut dengan nada yang berat dan menyeramkan. Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung pucat pasi langsung memberanikan diri "a-aku yang memanggilmu dengan k-kontrak Kuchiyose" kata Naruto dengan gugup sambil tersenyum aneh.

Sosok tersebut menoleh ke arah Naruto dan menatap intens. Naruto yang ditatap sosok besar tersebut menjadi gelisah.

"**Hahahahaa...**" tawa sosok tersebut menggelegar sampai seluruh hutan. Naruto mendengar tawa tersebut hanya bingung.

"**mana mungkin bocah kecil sepertimu bisa memanggil pengawal sejati tengu-sama**" kata sosok tersebut. Naruto tersinggung dengan perkataan sosok tersebut dan menunjukan Scroll Kuchiyose gagak pada sosok tersebut. Sosok tersebut melihat Scroll yang di pegang Naruto, ia kaget lalu menjadi tenang kembali.

"**baiklah kalau begitu, namaku Kouen**" kata Kouen sambil duduk mensejajarkan pada Naruto.

"namaku Naruto Uzumaki. Berarti kau menjadi Kuchiyoseku" kata Naruto gembira.

"**tidak semudah itu. kau ku tes dulu, kau harus melawanku baru aku menjadi Kuchiyosemu**" kata Kouen tegas.

"mengapa ? aku kan sudah mentanda tangani kontrak tersebut ?" kata Naruto bingung.

"**Aku mempunyai kekuatan khusus, sehingga orang yang kalah atau menyerah melawanku akan hilang kontraknya dengan otomatis**" kata Kouen menjelaskan keadaan.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung berkeringat dingin karena tadi ia melihat Scroll tidak ada nama satupun selain dirinya "baiklah demi mendapatkan Kuchiyose. Aku akan melakukan apapun" kata Naruto serius sambil mengambil jarak sepuluh meter dari Kouen.

"**aku akui semangatmu Naruto, tapi. Bisakah kau menghindari ini**" kata Kouen sambil menyabetkan pedang besar itu ke Naruto. Naruto yang merasa ada bahaya menghindar ke tidak sampai itu Kouen menyerang Naruto dengan brutal tapi kalau dilihat dari jauh seperti sedang menari. Naruto menghindari pedang Kouen belakang,kanan,belakang,kiri dan seterusnya hingga dia tidak bisa membuat celah. Tapi ia mempunyai kesempatan membuat satu hendseal yaitu kuda.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**"

Mucul bola api sekitar sepuluh meter di mulut Naruto "hosh..hosh.. terlalu menguras cakra hosh.." kata Naruto. Kouen yang merasa sesuatu yang mengarah padanya meihat bola api cukup besar mengarah padanya "**jurus mainan ini hanya peganggu**" kata Kouen dan menebas dengan pedangnya secara vertikal membuat api itu terbelah menjadi dua. Naruto yang melihat itu tak percaya api sebesar itu bisa dibelah "baiklah. Aku kali ini akan bersungguh-sungguh" kata Naruto sambil melepas kain perban.

Kouen hanya menyeringai dalam topengnya "**hohoho...sepertinya kau memiliki mata Uchiha yang menarik**" kata Kouen. Naruto hanya membalas " ya. Karena dengan mata ini kau akan kalah" Kata Naruto sambil mempersiapkan jurusnya 'walaupun belum sempurna, aku akan menyempurnakan di sini dengan bantuan Sharingan'batin Naruto dan langsung membuat handseal dengan cepat.

"**Kokuangyo no Jutsu**"

Kouen yang mendengar itu langsung dunia menjadi gelap dan sepertinya ia sekarang tidak berpijak 'ini Genjutsu !' batin Kouen kaget dengan segera membuat handseal pelepas Genjutsu "**Kai!**" kata Kouen tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"kau tidak akan bisa keluar dari Genjutsu ini, karena Genjutsu ini belum ada penangkalnya kecuali pengguna Genjutsu tersebut. Ini temasuk S-rank jutsu lho.." kata Naruto samar-samar sekaligus pamer.

Kouen menggeram marah. Ia dengan buas menebas dengan pedang besarnya kesegala arah walaupun yang terlihat hanya kegelapan.

"duuak.." "dukk.." "trankk.." "duakk.."

Naruto terus melancarkan serangan kearah Kouen ke berbagai arah.

Kouen yang merasa tidak kuat lagi menahan serangan Naruto yang tak terduga hanya pasrah "**baiklah, aku menyerah**" kata Kouen dengan membuang senjatanya sembarangan.

Naruto mendengar kata Kouen hanya menaikan alisnya "apa maksudmu menyerah ?" kata Naruto samar-samar.

Kouen menghela nafas berat "**kau lulus tes ini Naruto. Aku akan menjadi Kuchiyosemu**" katanya

Naruto yang mendengar itu gembira "apakah itu benar ?" . Kouen menatap dengan bosan "**ya dan akhiri jutsu ini. Apa kau tidak kehabisan cakra..?**" tanya Kouen.

"tidak. Dengan bantuan Sharingan ini aku hanya mengeluarkan Cakra seperempatnya saja" jawab Naruto "**Kai!**".

Kouen yan tadinya melihat gelap kembali seperti sedia kala dengan hutan yang sepi dan bangunan yang usang.

"**Naruto, aku pamit dulu untuk menjalankan tugas karena kedudukanku disana sangat penting**" pamit Kouen sambil mengambil pedangnya yang tadi ia lemparkan.

" ya, sebaiknya kembalilah. Aku tidak ingin menggangu pekerjaanmu dengan Tengu-sama" kata Naruto.

"**baiklah, aku pergi dulu. Sampai jumpa**" kata Kouen sambil melambaikan tangannya dan "poffts.."

"ya" jawab Naruto sambil melilitkan kembali kain perban yang sempat di lepas. "jalan pulangnya kemana ya ?" kata Naruto sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah dimana para murid akademi akan menjalankan ujian untuk menjadi kesatuan genin. Terlihat banyak orang tua berada di luar akademi yang menantikan hasil dari ujian anak-anak mereka.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang menuju kelasnya dengan kaos hitam dibalut seperti sabuk berbentuk X terusan celana panjang hitam dan beberapa armor yang menutupi lengannya(seperti kakashi kecil). Setelah sampai di kelasnya, Naruto langsung duduk di bangku dan menyapa temannya "selamat pagi Shikamaru" kata Naruto.

Shikamaru yang merasa namanya di panggil mulai bangun dan menoleh "hooamzz.. oh, kau Naruto. Selamat pagi" kata Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru sebaiknya kita melakukan ritual itu sekarang di sini" kata Naruto serius. Sementara Shikamaru yang mendengar itu langsung memasang wajah serius juga "baiklah, kita lakukan itu" kata Shikamaru sambil memposisikan duduknya bersama Naruto dan akhirnya mereka berdua tertidur di atas meja belajar.

Tapi acara itu tak berselang lama, karena pintu terbuka menampakan Iruka yang memasuki kelas "anak-anak kita pindah ke training ground untuk melakukan ujian"kata Iruka dan diikuti oleh anak-anak.

Shikamaru yang mendengar itu hanya mendecih tak suka sementara Naruto menemani Shikamaru yang berada di belakang.

Sesampai di training ground anak-anak melihat banyak orang seperti ketiga juri, puluhan Jounin dan Chunin bahkan Sandaime Hokage pun melihat ujian ini di temani pengawalnya yaitu dua Anbu.

"anak-anak, ujian ini hanya melempar Shuriken,Kunai, membuat Bunshin, membuat Henge dan jurus yang kalian kuasai" kata Iruka mejelaskan.

" baiklah. Peserta pertama Shino Aburame" Iruka memanggil Shino.

Shino maju menghadap Iruka dan diberi Iruka sebuah sepuluh kunai dan sepuluh Shuriken. "maaf Iruka-sensei. Kami para klan Aburame menggunakan serangga sebagai senjata kami" kata Shino datar.

Semua orang yang mendengar itu hanya bisa sweatdrop. "baiklah. Buat Henge, Bunshin dan jurus yang kamu ketahui" kata Iruka yang sembuh dari acara sweatdrop.

Shino membuat Henge dan Bunshin dengan mudah tinggal jurusnya "** Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu**" lalu teciptalah tiruan Shino yang terbuat dari serangga.

"baiklah kau lulus" kata Iruka setelah berdiskusi dengan juri.

(para murid Time skip kecuali Naruto)

"baiklah peserta terakhir. Naruto Uzumaki" kata Iruka.

Naruto yang merasa dipanggil langsung menuju hadapan Iruka tak mempedulikan omongan aneh karena melihat dengan mata satu. Naruto mengambil Shuriken dan Kunai sambil mempersiapkan kuda-kuda melempar. Naruto mulai melempar lima kunai dengan pelan dan asal dilanjutkan dengan lima kunai yang sangat cepat hingga membentur semua Kunai pada lemparan pertama sehingga.

"tak.." "tak.." "tak.." "tak.." "tak.." "tak.." "tak.." "tak.." "tak.." "tak..".

Semua Kunai menancap pada titik tengah papan. Semua orang yang melihat itu tak percaya apa yang ia lihat dan Naruto menggunakan cara sama saat melempar Shuriken.

Dan hasilnya sama saja. Semua orang hanya kagum dengan aksi Naruto tapi ada yang iri seperti lelaki dengan gaya rambut ekor ayam.

"selanjutnya Henge, Bunshin jurus yang kamu ketahui" kata iruka sambil mengoreksi.

Naruto langsung ber Henge menjadi Kakashi sambil membaca buku berjudul 'icha icha paradise' dengan keadaan bosan. "Hei teman-teman. Si bodoh melakukan Henge seseorang yang tidak mempunyai arah hidup" kata salah satu siswa dan gelak tawa keras pun terjadi disitu . Hiruzen dan para Jounin yang mengenal Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung menoleh ke arah Anbu sebelah kanan Hiruzen.

Hiruzen dan Jounin yang mengenal Kakashi langsung sweatdrop, melihat Kakashi dengan aura seram berada di atas kepalanya.

"oke sekarang Bunshin" kata Iruka.

Naruto menagguk lalu memejamkan mata "**Bunshin no Jutsu**" kata Naruto lalu munculah copian dari Naruto yang berjumlah dua.

Hiruzen yan melihat itu kaget, membuat Bunshin tanpa memerlukan handseal . Kakashi melihat itu tersenyum bangga di balik topengnya 'kerja bagus Naruto,aku yakin kau akan menjadi Master Genjutsu yang hebat apalagi ditambah Sharingan' batin Kakashi.

"jutsu apa yang kamu ketahui ?" tanya Iruka.

Naruto yang mendengar itu langsung ke tengah lapangan "aku akan mempraktekannya" kata Naruto sambil membuat handseal kuda saja.

Semua orang yang di kawasan itu hanya bingung karena Naruto hanya membuat satu handseal. Lalu Naruto menyebutkan jurusnya

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**"

Munculah bola api yang berdiameter lima meter melahap apa yang didepannya 'yosh,aku sedikit bisa mengontrol cakra yang banyak' batin Naruto bangga.

Entah keberapa kali Hiruzen kaget akan kemampuan Naruto meningkat pesat. Ia juga tidak mempekirakan kalau peningkatan Naruto yang sebesar ini, ia menatap Kakashi yang tau akan soalnya hanya mengangguk.

"Baiklah peserta Naruto Uzumaki selesai dan lulus. Sekarang kalian bubar, besok ada pembagian tim yang akan dirancang pribadi oleh Sandaime-sama" kata Iruka. Anak-anak yang mendengar itu langsung pulang menuju orang tuanya yang menunggu di gerbang akademi untuk melihat hasil ujian Genin.

Akhirnya Naruto langsung pulang menuju apatermennya mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang letih.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Penantian menjadi Genin pun akhirnya tercapai. Terlihat Naruto yang sedang asik berbicara dengan ketiga temannya tapi Iruka memasuki kelas.

"selamat! Semua kelas ini lulus dan saya akan membagi tim kalian" kata Iruka.

"tim 7...Sasuke Uchiha,Sakura Haruno dan Naruto Uzumaki dipimpin oleh Kakashi Hatake" lanjut Iruka.

Sakura yang mendengar itu sangat gembira "yee.. aku menang Ino!" kata Sakura. Sementara Ino hanya kecewa akan keputusan Iruka.

"tim 8...Kiba Inuzuka,Hinata Hyuuga dan Shino Aburame dipimpin oleh Kurenai Yuuhi"

"tim 9 dari tahun lalu yang tidak mengikuti ujian Chunin yaitu Rock Lee,Tenten dan Neji Hyuuga dipimpin Gai Maito"

"tim 10...Ino Yamanaka,Chouji Akimichi dan Shikamaru Nara dipimpin oleh Asuma Sarutobi"

Semua yang mendengar itu jadi ribut "sensei kenapa Sakura setim dengan Sasuke bukan aku" protes Ino.

Mendengar semua menjadi ribut Iruka menggeram marah "Dengar, ini formasi yang dirancang Hokage-sama sendiri sampai malam !"

Semua yang mendengar yang merancang Sandaime Hokage hanya diam tak bersuara.

"baiklah tunggu di sini. Sensei kalian akan menjemput kalian" kata Iruka sambil keluar ruangan kelas

.

.

.

.

.

.

Terlihat ruangan kelas yang sepi tapi terdapat tiga orang yang berbeda warna rambut yang sedang menunggu orang. Naruto,Sasuke dan Sakura yang sedang menunggu orang bernama Kakashi Hatake selama dua jam setengah. Sakura yang berpakaian seperti Canon yang sedang mengumpat tak jelas, Sasuke berpakaian sepeti Canon hanya berdiam diri di bangku walaupun di dalam hatinya juga kesal dan Naruto yang terlihat tertidur pulas di atas meja semenjak Iruka keluar kelas.

Secara tiba-tiba Naruto bangkit dari tidurnya dan menuju pintu kelas. Sakura dan Sasuke yang melihat itu bingung "hei Naruto! Apa yang kamu lakukan ?" tanya Sakura.

Naruto yang merasa Namanya di panggil, menoleh ke belakang "itu bukan urusanmu kau mengoceh seperti tadi biar tidak hening" kata Naruto datar.

Sakura yang mendengar itu muncul perempatan di kepalanya "apa yang kamu bilang ! dasar orang aneh" marah Sakura.

"nah seperti itu, dan terima kasih pujiannya" kata Naruto. Lalu Naruto membuat jebakan di atas pintu dengan tepung yang ia dapat entah dari mana.

Belum sampai lima menit pintu itu terbuka. Naruto,Sasuke dan Sakura melihat pintu itu, sesampai terbuka tepung itu terjatuh mengenai muka Kakashi.

"Hahhaha, kena..kena.. sangat bodoh sekali dia" tawa Naruto sambil memegangi perutnya.

Sakura melihat itu kaget "sensei maaf, aku sudah melarangnya tapi Naruto.." kata Sakura dengan muka yang memelas.

Sasuke yang melihat itu curiga "apa dia benar-benar seorang Jounin ?benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan" gumam Sasuke.

Kakashi memandang muridnya "bagaimana mengatakanya. Kesan pertamaku kepada kalian ituu... buruk. Dan untuk kau Naruto,aku tidak akan membuat makan malam selama seminggu karena perbuatanmu" kata Kakashi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu terkejut "apa! Satu minggu. Oh ayolah Kakashi-nii kalau kau tak membuat makanan lalu siapa lagi, wanita kucing itu(Yugao) selalu memberiku sayuran terus" kata Naruto dengan puppy eyes no jutsu.

"baiklah, aku pendek menjadi tiga hari. Dan kalian temui aku di atas kantor Hokage" kata Kakashi sambil menghilang dengan Shunshin no Jutsu.

Dalam perjalanan Sakura hanya bingung dengan hubungan antara Naruto dan Kakashi "ano Naruto ?" panggil Sakura.

"hmm"gumam Naruto sambil melihat Sakura "apa hubunganmu dengan Kakashi-sensei ? dan mengapa kau menyebut Kakashi-sensei dengan Nii ?" tanya Sakura, Sasuke yang mendengar itu mulai tertarik.

Naruto mulai berpikir sambil berjalan "emm...hubunganku dekat, setiap malam Kakashi-nii selalu menjumpaiku di apartemen hingga aku tertidur. Kalau aku menyebut Kakashi-nii dengan Nii itu semenjak Kakashi-nii pensiun dengan kesatuan Anbu menjadi Jounin elite sehingga hampir setiap waktu ia selalu di apatermenku" kata Naruto sambil tesenyum.

Sakura dan Sasuke yang mendengar itu kaget dengan kedekatan Naruto dan Kakashi yang terdengar sangat dekat, apa lagi Kakashi pernah menjadi kesatuan Anbu. 'apa !Kakashi-sensei penah menjadi Anbu! Aku beruntung mendapatkan sensei itu' batin Sasuke dengan tersenyum tipis sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Ketiga orang itu telah sampai di atas kantor Hokage dan melihat Kakashi yang sedang membaca novel berjudul'icha icha paradise' mulai duduk di hadapan Kakashi.

"oh! Kalian sudah sampai, pertama perkenalkan nama kalian" kata Kakashi sambil setia membaca novelnya.

"bukannya kau Kakash-nii. Kenalkan dirimu dulu" kata Naruto dan anggukan Sakura dan Sasuke.

"aku? Namaku Kakashi Hatake... aku tak akan mengatakan pada kalian apa yang kusuka atau tidak kusuka.. aku tak punya impian.. sedangkan hobi banyak" kata Kakashi tanpa mengalih perhatiannya terhadap buku itu.

Naruto,Sakura,Sasuke yang mendengar itu hanya sweatdrop 'jadi hanya diperkenalkan namanya saja' batin ketiga murid itu.

"sekarang kau.. Naruto" kata Kakashi sambil menunjuk Naruto. Naruto yang ditunjuk lalu berbicara "aku...Namaku Naruto Uzumaki, kesukaanku..banyak,ketidaksukaanku...aku yakin kalian akan muntah, hobiku adalah kesukaanku dan impianku...kalian tak perlu memikirkannya" kata Naruto sambil menyeringai.

'sama saja dengan Kakashi-sensei' batin Sakura dan Sasuke bebarengan.

"sekarang kau" tunjuk Kakashi kepada sakura. "Aku Sakura Haruno, yang kusuka adalah..(melirik Sasuke),yang tak kusuka adalah Ino,hobiku adalah,maksudku..(melirik lagi) dan impianku...(lagi!)" kata Sakura.

'dasar fansgirl' batin Naruto,Kakashi dan Sasuke.

"dan terakhir.." kata Kakashi. "Namaku Sasuke Uchiha.. aku punya banyak hal yang tak kusuka,tak ada yang khusus..dan aku mempunyai ambisi untuk membunuh seseorang" kata Sasuke dingin.

'pasti dia/pasti orang yang diceritakan Kakashi-nii' batin Kakashi dan Naruto.

"baiklah perkenalan sudah selesai... besok kita adakan tes Genin" kata Kakashi

Semua yang mendengar itu kaget "tapi sensei, tesnya kan sudah selesai" kata Sakura.

"memang sudah selesai, tes ini bertujuan apa kau layak menjadi Genin atau tidak, kita besok pagi berkumpul di training ground 3 dan sebaiknya kalian jangan sarapan kalau kau tidak ingin memuntahkannya" kata Kakashi dengan nada horor sambil menghilang dengan Shunshin no Jutsu.

"Sasuke apa kau ingin pulang bersamaku ?" kata Sakura dengan mata berbinar-binar. Sasuke mengacuhkan Sakura dan berniat pulang tapi selalu diikuti Sakura.

Naruto langsung pulang menuju apartemennya untuk istirahat.

.

.

.

**TBC**

**A/N **: Question & **Answer **:

: apa nanti Naruto selalu pakai penutup mata ?**yaiyalah... kalo dibuka kan bisa nguras cakra.**

: apa Naruto akan menjadi master Genjutsu ?**kemungkinan...ya.**

.1:berarti nanti mata kiri Naruto akan terus di perban ?**ya.**

terima kasih telah membaca my Fanfic.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimed : Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rated : T**

**Pairing : Naruto x (...) ?**

**Summary : Naruto Uzumaki anak Minato Namikaze dan Kushina Uzumaki yang di tinggal mati oleh kedua orang tuanya karena insiden invasi kyuubi ,suatu ketika Naruto menemukan seseorang yang tenggelam di sungai Nanako dan orang itu memberikan mata kirinya... apakah Naruto bisa membuat perdamaian dengan mata kiri itu.**

**Warning : OOC, Powerful!naru, Senjutsumode!naru, FiveElements!naru, Sharingan!naru, Rinnengan!naru, Smart!naru,Typo and Etc.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Genin Exam**

Pagi menjelang desa Konoha. Para warga melakukan aktifitas sehari-harinya dan para Shinobi berlarian menuju kantor Hokage untuk mendapatkan misi.

Terlihat Naruto yang sedang tidur dengan posisi yang tidak elite.

"engghh.."

Erangan Naruto mulai membuka matanya "emm.. sudah pagi." kata Naruto lalu menuju kamar mandi melakukan ritualnya.

Setelah mandi selama setengah jam, terlihat Naruto keluar dari kamar mandi menggenakan handuk melilit pinggangnya dan menampakan badan yang atletis. Naruto mulai memilih pakaian yang akan dikenakannya dari dalam lemari.

Naruto memilih pakaian yang seperti kemarin(Kakashi kecil) serta memakai perban menutup mata kirinya.

Tapi sebelum melilitkan perban terdengar suara ketokan dari pintu.

"tok" "tok" "tok"

Naruto mulai menghentikan aktifitasnya dan menutup mata kirinya "siapa ?" teriak Naruto.

"ini aku. Kakashi!" kata Kakashi dari luar.

Naruto segera menuju ke pintu rumah dan membukakannya.

"selamat pagi Naruto" kata Kakashi dengan eyes smile.

"selamat pagi juga Kakashi-nii. Bukankah hari ini ada tes Genin ?" Tanya Naruto.

Kakashi yang mendengar itu hanya menggaruk belakang kepalanya "sepertinya nanti ada rapat bersama Hokage-sama hehehe.." tawa Kakashi.

Naruto yang mendengar itu hanya sweatdrop "lalu, mereka berdua(Sakura dan Sasuke) akan kau apakan ?" tanya Naruto.

"biarkan saja mereka, itu juga termasuk salah satu tes yang kuberikan" kata Kakashi.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kakashi-nii kenapa kesini ?" Tanya Naruto.

Kakashi memikirkan kenapa dia kesini "oh ya! Aku kesini untuk memberikan hitai-ate ku yang lama. Karena kulihat kau sedikit kerepotan dengan perban itu" kata Kakashi sambil mengambil hitai-ate di saku belakangnya.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung menerima lalu memakai hitai-ate dan menurunkannya "terima kasih Kakashi-nii" kata Naruto dengan nada gembira.

"sama-sama. Sebaiknya aku pamit dulu karena ada rapat dan... selama dua sampai tiga jam. Jadi bersantailah selama dua atau tiga jam" kata Kakashi lalu menghilang dengan Shunshin no Jutsu.

Naruto hanya menggeleng-geleng "haahh.. tidak berubah" kata Naruto.

"sebaiknnya aku ke Ichikaru Ramen dan melihat-lihat" kata Naruto sambil mempersiapkan diri ke Ichikaru Ramen.

Ichikaru Ramen

Terlihat sebuah kedai yang cukup sepi yang dikelola dua orang tapi satu keluarga. Naruto mulai memasuki kedai tersebut dan memesan makanannya "Teuchi-jiisan! Aku pesan satu porsi ramen Jumbo!" teriak Naruto sambil mengambil tempat duduk.

"oke!" sahutan Teuchi dari arah dapur.

Tiga menit menunggu...

"Naruto! Ini pesananmu.." kata Teuchi sambil meletakkan ramen di depan Naruto.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung mengambil sumpit "terima kasih Teuchi-jiisan. Itadakimasu" kata Naruto lansung menyambar ramen tersebut.

"oh ya Naruto! Katanya, sekarang ada tes menjadi Genin" kata Teuchi sambil membersihkan meja pelanggan.

"iywa, mwemwangnya kwapa ?(iya, memangnya kenapa ?)" kata Naruto yang mulutnya telah tersumpal oleh mie ramen.

"kalau begitu..." kata Teuchi menuju dapur. Setelah kembali dari dapur Teuchi langsung memasukan mie ukuran Jumbo ke mangkok Naruto "aku beri satu mangkok gratis untuk penyemangatmu Naruto" kata Teuchi.

Naruto yang melihat itu langsung matanya berbinar-binar "terima kasih Teuchi-jiisan, aku akan berjuang keras!" kata Naruto langsung menyumpal mulutnya lagi.

Setelah menghabiskan makanannya Naruto langsung membayarnya "teuchi-jiisan, aku bayar pakai kupon gratis! Aku pamit dulu" kata Naruto meletakan kupon itu langsung meninggalkan kedai tersebut.

"oke! Datang kembali ya, pelanggan terbaikku!" teriak Teuchi dari dapur.

.

.

.

.

.

Naruto sekarang menuju ke training ground 3, dimana dulu tempat pelatihan ketiga legenda Sannin yang sangat disegani.

Ia melihat Sakura yang menahan amarah dan Sasuke yang diam duduk di salah satu pohon.

"ohayou Sakura,Sasuke" sapa Naruto dengan tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangan.

Sakura yang melihat rekan satu timnya datang, langsung meredam amarahnya "ohayou Naruto/dobe" kata Sakura dan Sasuke bebarengan.

"Naruto, mengapa kau datang terlambat satu jam setengah ? dan, mengapa kau mengganti perbanmu dengan hitai-ate ? seperti Kakashi-sensei saja.." tanya Sakura.

"tadi pagi Kakashi-nii memberitahukan aku kalau ia sedang ada rapat dengan Hokage-jiji. Dan soal penutup mata ini hanya privasi" kata Naruto jujur

Sakura yang mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung wajahnya lesu "kenapa dia memberitahumu saja, aku tadi tidak makan sama sekali" kata Sakura dengan Nada lemas.

"entahlah... katanya ini juga termasuk bagian tes Genin" kata Naruto.

Setelah menunggu selama setengah jam, terjadi kepulan asap di tengah lapangan dan menampakan seseorang "hai, semuanya. Selamat pagi !" kata Kakashi sambil eyes smile.

Sakura yang melihat gurunya datang langsung marah "kau telat Kakashi-sensei !"

"maaf, tadi ada kucing hitam di dekat training ground jadi aku mengambil jalan memutar untuk mencegah kesialan. saat dalam pejalanan ada seorang nenek sedang kesusahan membawa barangnya jadi aku sebagai orang baik harus membawakannya sampai pada rumahnya. Tapi pada saat perjalanan ke training ground, aku tersesat di jalan yang bernama kehidupan hehehe.." kata Kakashi sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke langsung sweatdrop '_alasan yang aneh_' batin mereka.

Kakashi melangkah ke arah pohon yang sudah ditebang dan meletakkan jam "baiklah! Alarm sudah aku atur jam dua belas"

Naruto, Sakra dan Sasuke bingung yang dilakukan Kakashi.

Lalu Kakashi mengeluarkan dua lonceng "disini ada dua lonceng, tes ini adalah merebut dua lonceng ini dariku sebelum alarm berbunyi. Orang yang tidak bisa merebut lonceng ini tidak mendapat jatah makan siang. Selain itu, aku akan mengikatmu di batang pohon itu, aku juga akan makan siang di depanmu" kata Kakashi.

"_jadi ini alasannya... kenapa dia tidak memperbolehkan kita sarapan_" batin para murid.

"kau perlu mengambil satu lonceng. Karena ada dua...jadi, ada salah satu dari kalian yang akan terikat di batang pohon itu. Jadi orang yang tidak bisa merebut lonceng, dianggap gagal, karena tidak bisa menyelesaikan misi. Dengan kata lain di antara kalian akan ada yang kembali ke akademi" kata Kakashi.

Sakura dan Sasuke mulai khawatir karena takut gagal akan tes ini. Sebaliknya Naruto hanya menguap bosan karena mendengar ceramah Kakashi, ia tahu kalau tim Genin kurang dari tiga itu bukan tim, jadi ia tahu kalau Kakashi tidak akan mengeluarkan salah satu dari ketiga muridnya.

"kalian boleh menggunakan Shuriken,Kunai,kertas peledak,kursi,meja atau apalah. Kalian takkan bisa merebutnya kalau kalian tak menyerang dengan niat membunuh" kata Kakashi.

"tapi! Kita bertiga dan anda sendirian" kata Sakura cemas.

"tenang saja Sakura, aku ini Jounin dan kalian kumpulan Genin" kata Kakashi dengan eye smile

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Kakashi ada seseorang menyabetkan Kunainya kearah kepala Kakashi. Kakashi yang instingnya sudah diasah langsung menunduk dan menendang perut pelaku dengan keras di aliri sedikit cakra tanpa menoleh ke belakang.

"Arrggghh..."

"tak usah teburu-buru Naruto... aku belum bilang mulaikan ?" kata Kakashi.

Sakura dan Sasuke tersentak kaget menoleh ke belakang Kakashi terlihat Naruto yang sedang mengerang kesakitan dan memegangi perutnya lalu mereka menoleh kesamping melihat Naruto yang berdiam diri lalu melihat lagi Naruto yang berada di belakang Kakashi ternyata sudah menghilang '_sejak kapan ia membuat Bunshin !_' batin Sakura dan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat itu tersenyum tipis '_jadi ini Jounin elite dan mantan Anbu_' batinnya.

"baiklah begitu... MULAI !" kata Kakashi.

Lalu Kakashi menjauh sementara Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke bersembunyi ke dalam hutan.

'_hmm... mereka menekan cakra sampai titik ini ya, bagus untuk seorang Genin. Tapi aku tidak merasakan cakra Naruto... sebaiknya aku ke paling lemah dulu_' batin Kakashi sambil Shunshin ke arah Sakura.

**Tempat Sakura**

Sakura yang sedang mengawasi Kakashi dari semak-semak dengan cara merunduk atau tiarap kaget karena tiba-tiba Kakashi menghilang. Dengan cepat ia langsung berdiri dan meninggalkan posisi.

Tapi sebelum ia berlari, seseorang telah menyentuh pundaknya. Ia menoleh kebelakang melihat ada Kakashi sudah mempersiapkan handseal.

"**Narakumi no jutsu**"

Tiba-tiba pandangan Sakura terdapat daun berguguran mengelilinginya sangat banyak dan kembali normal.

"apa ini? Mana Kakashi-sensei, tadikan ia menyentuh pundakku ?" tanya Sakura bingung.

"Sakura..." suara orang di dekat pohon belakang Sakura.

"suara ini! Sasuke-kun!" kata Sakura menghampiri Sasuke.

Sakura menghampiri Sasuke. Sasampainya Sakura melihat Sasuke tengah bertumpu pada pohon serta banyak Kunai dan Shuriken menancap pada tubuhnya dan banyak darah menggenang di tubuh Sasuke "sa..ku..ra.. tolong aku.." kata Sasuke.

Sakura yang melihat itu matanya melebar dan mulai mengeluarkan sedikit air dann...

"Kyyaa..." teriak Sakura.

Sementara Kakashi yang mengamati dari ranting pohon tidak jauh dari Sakura hanya membatin '_kenapa dengan Genjutsu D-rank saja sudah pingsan. Setahuku akademi sudah mengajarkan menangkal Genjutsu sampai C-rank... sudahlah aku mencari Sasuke sekarang' _lalu Kakashi menghilang dengan Shunshin.

**Tempat Sasuke**

Sasuke yang mendengar jeritan Sakura langsung menuju tempat yang lebih luas. Tapi setelah menuju tempat lebih luas ia dihadang Kakashi yang sedang membaca bukunya "kemampuan klan Uchiha, anggota elite desa nomor satu... aku tak sabar ingin melihatnya" kata Kakashi.

Sasuke yang mendengar itu langsung memasang kuda-kuda dan melempar tiga Shuriken dengan cepat. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung melompat ke kanan, tapi Sasuk berada di belakang Kakashi dengan salto kaki kirinya. Kakashi menahan dengan tangan kirinya, tapi Sasuke langsung menendang cepat dengan kaki kanannya yang bergerak bebas. Kakashi yang merasa ada serangan lagi menahannya dengan tangan kanannya.

Sasuke yang melihat pergerakan Kakashi sudah terkunci semua hanya tersenyum tipis dan segera mengambil lonceng dengan cepat. Kakashi kaget lalu dengan cepat ia mundurkan pinggulnya sehingga Sasuke hanya menyentuh loncengnya dan melemparkan Sasuke.

'_benar-benar... aku sampai tak sempat membaca icha-icha paradise_' batin Kakashi sambil mengamati Sasuke.

Sasuke yang merasa serangannya gagal mendecih tidak suka dan membuat handseal rumit.

"**Katon : Goukakyuu no Jutsu**"

Sasuke langsung menyemburkan api panas empat kali lipat dari tubuhnya. Setelah cukup, Sasuke menghentikan meniup apinya itu "apa! Kemana ia pergi. Kanan, kiri, belakang, atas, di bawah !" kata Sasuke kaget, Tapi ia sudah terlambat.

"**Doton : Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu**"

Lalu dari dalam tanah, muncul tangan memegang kaki Sasuke dan menariknya hingga batas kepala.

"walaupun begitu, kemampuanmu memang bagus. Tapi, yah seperti kata orang, kuku terpanjang harus memukul kedalam.. hahaha" kata Kakashi yang sudah keluar dari tanah sambil meninggalkan Sasuke mendecih '_sekarang tinggal Naruto... sepertinya aku sudah merasakan cakranya_' batin Kakashi lalu menghilang meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian.

**Tempat Naruto**

Naruto sekarang bersandar di monumen yang mengenang para jasa pahlawan yang gugur pada medan perang sambil menguap bosan. Tidak sampai lima menit, terjadi kepulan asap berjarak limabelas meter dan menampakan Kakashi. Naruto yang sudah melihat Kakashi langsung berdiri dan melemparkan lima Kunai dengan cepat.

Kakashi yang baru sampai di tempat Naruto, sudah disambut dengan lima Kunai melayang cepat kearahnya. Kakashi yang merasa tidak ingin mati konyol langsung menangkis lima Kunai dengan Kunainya yang diambil dari kantong belakang.

tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di hadapan Kakashi dengan menusuk Kunai ke arah tubuh Kakashi. Kakashi yang merasa Naruto di depan, langsung mengayunkan Kunainya dengan cepat kearah bawah tapi setelah terkena Naruto, Naruto berubah menjadi transparan dan menghilang '_sial... Naruto menggunakan Genjutsu. Aku harus hati-hati, ia bisa melakukan Genjutsu tanpa handseal dan kontak mata atau tubuh bulan lalu, padahal ia belum menggunakan Sharingan Shisui_' batin Kakashi sambil mengangkat hitai-ate dan menampakan Sharingan tiga tomoe berputar pelan lalu berhenti.

"jangan curang Kakashi-nii, aku belum memakai Sharingan lho!" Kata Naruto di belakang Kakashi sambil menyabetkan Kunainya vertikal ke arah Kakashi.

Kakashi dengan bantuan Sharingan ia dengan bisa membaca gerak tiga detik lebih cepat dengan melompat kekiri "tapi karena kemampuanmu, mengharuskan aku menggunakan Sharingan Naruto" kata Kakashi sambil merapal handseal.

"**Chidori**"

Kakashi memegang tangan kanannya dengan tangan kirinya dan tercipta petir berwarna biru di tangan kanan Kakashi dengan suara seperti kicauan burung yang banyak sesuai dengan namanya.

Naruto yang melihat itu kaget "apa kau gila Kakashi-nii! Kau pernah menggunakan itu ke pahaku lalu aku terbaring di rumah sakit selama setengah bulan" kata Naruto panik. Memang pernah Kakashi menggunakan **Chidori** pada Naruto satu tahun yang lalu saat Naruto ingin belajar jurus **Chidori** dan tak sengaja ia mengarahkan ke paha Naruto hingga Naruto butuh perawatan hingga setengah bulan, Hiruzen pun memarahi Kakashi karena kecerobohannya lalu ia diturunkan pangkatnya dari Anbu ke Jounin elite.

"tenang saja, aku hanya memberikan sedikit cakra pada **Chidori**" kata Kakashi sambil mengarahkan ke bawah.

"tetap saja baka! Itu jurus menakutkan..." kata Naruto gelisah mengambil langkah mundur tapi belakangnya sudah ada pohon. Kakashi merasa tidak mendengar ucapan Naruto langsung berlari mengarahkan ke arah Naruto.

Naruto yang sedang gelisah karena Kakashi makin mendekat '_bagaimana ini.. cepat berpikir_' batin Naruto lalu naruto mendapat ide dan mengangkat hitai-ate menampakan Sharingan berpola seperti Shuriken berputar sangat pelan.

"**Magen : Narakumi no Jutsu**"

Kakashi yang tadinya menyerang Naruto tiba-tiba pandangannya berubah menjadi malam dan banyak sekali Anbu Kirigakure mengelilinginya tapi yang jadi perhatiannya adalah seorang gadis berambut coklat senada dengan matanya tertusuk oleh **Chidori **dan memuntahkan darah "Kaka..shi.." kata gadis itu. Kakashi yang melihat itu langsung pingsan.

Naruto yang sudah melakukaan Genjutsu langsung melompat kekiri untuk menghindari **Chidori** yang masih mengarah padanya dan sekarang menuju pohon tak bersalah.

"Kraakkk..Blaarr.."

"apa-apaan yang memberi cakra sedikit! Kalau sedikit hanya lubang bukan roboh" kesal Naruto kepada Kakashi sambil menurunkan hitai-ate.

Naruto menghampiri Kakashi yang sedang roboh dan menunggunya. Sudah lima menit Kakashi tak kunjung bangun membuat Naruto bingung '_apakah ia lupa cara melepaskan Genjutsu ?_' batin Naruto sambil memegang pundak Kakashi dan membuat satu handseal dengan satu tangan

"**Kai!**"

Setelah membebaskan Genjutsu Kakashi masih memejamkan matanya '_apakah Kakashi-nii pingsan ?masa hanya Genjutsu D-rank saja sudah pingsan... masa bodoh, sebaiknya aku mencari Sakura dan Sasuke_' batin Naruto lalu mengambil dua lonceng dan menuju ke Sakura dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Setengah jam berlalu terlihat Kakashi mulai bangkit dari tidurnya sambil memegangi kepalanya '_hehh... terkena Genjutsu D-rank. Sangat memalukan bagi mantan kapten Anbu, sebaiknya aku harus terbiasa dengan kematian Rin_' batin Kakashi sambil bangkit Shunshin ke training ground.

Terlihat training ground terdapat tiga orang anak sedang mengobrol tapi terlihat kepulan asap di depan mereka dan nampaklah wujud Kakashi.

"Kakashi-sensei! Kenapa lama sekali" tanya Sakura

Kakashi yang mendengar itu langsung tersenyum di balik maskernya "maaf Sakura, tadi aku dikalahkan Naruto"

Sakura dan Sasuke terkejut dan melihat ke arah Naruto. Naruto yang merasa di pandangi mulai menoleh "apa ?" kata Naruto polos.

**Kriiiingg**

"baiklah karena tidak ada yang mendapatkan loncengnya" kata Kakashi. Sakura langsung mengacungkan tangan

"ya, Sakura ?"

"kemana dua lonceng itu Kakashi-sensei ?" tanya Sakura serta anggukan Sasuke dan Naruto

Kakashi melihat pinggangnya. Ternyata dua lonceng itu hilang dan kemungkinan berada di Naruto karena mungkin saat pingsan Naruto mengambil kedua lonceng tersebut.

"ada berada di tanganku Sakura" kata Naruto sambil menggoyang-goyangkan kedua lonceng tersebut.

"hehhh... baiklah, kalian bertiga LULUS!" kata Kakashi sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Sakura tersentak kaget "lulus ? kenapa?" tanya Sakura.

"karena kalau salah satu kita kembali ke akademi, maka yang lain otomatis juga akan ke akademi karena aturan ninja tim Genin haruslah berjumlah empat orang, satu Jounin pembimbing dan tiga Genin" bukan kakashi yang menjawab tapi Naruto.

"bagus... kalau kau sudah mengetahui dan untuk Sakura kau lebih mementingkan Sasuke dari pada dirimu, Sasuke kau mementingkan harga diri dari pada meminta bantuan dan Naruto walaupun aku kalah darimu kau terlalu panik jika jurus mematikan berada di hadapanmu dan pesanku jangan meninggalkan teman.." kata Kakashi membuat Sakura dan Sasuke bingung.

"karena semua orang yang melanggar aturan di sebut sampah, tapi orang yang tak menjaga teman seperjuangannya..lebih rendah dari sampah! Ayolah, aku sudah mendengarkan itu dua hari sekali... apa tidak ada yang lain ?" kata Naruto kesal.

"tidak, baiklah dengan ini aku nyatakan selesai! Mulai besok tim7 akan menjalankan misi!" kata Kakashi.

**TBC**

**A/N : **Question & **Answer :**

Apa Naruto bisa punya Genjutsu Koto Amatsukami ?** ya bisa. Itukan Sharingan Shisui.**

Apa nanti Naruto ketemu Jiraiya dan berlatih bersama ? **ya. Tapi masih lama, saat misi pencarian Tsunade.**

Apa Naruto bisa Summon Tengu-sama ? **hmm.. saya tidak kepikiran sampai itu, Nanti saya pertimbangkan.**

Apa Naruto punya Sharinenggan dan Susanoo ? **kalau keduanya itu masih sangat lama, tapi punya.**

Karena banyak yang ingin penutupnya seperti Kakashi, saya sudah kabulkan permintaan anda. Dan Terima Kasih, dengan sempat membaca Fanfic ini...


End file.
